What It's Like
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They chose different paths in their careers but when things get turned on its head, what'll happen? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**November 18th 2018… **_

_Raw had won Survivor Series for the third time in a row, but things had happened during the pay per view event._

_From Natalya and Ruby having a fight backstage during the pre show to Charlotte snapping in the ring as she didn't have the strength to defeat Ronda Rousey in a one on one dream match._

_As she was looking back at the Raw superstars partying at the bar and Finn and Amanda cuddling in the hotel lobby, Yukie went straight to the elevator as she decided to call it a night._

_Skipping the hotel bar wasn't one of the normal things that Yukie usually do._

_But she didn't feel like having a stiff drink after the night she had._

_'Last year, I was the champion and I didn't defeat Charlotte. And this year, I wanted to be on the Raw Women's team after I told Alexa that I want to be a part of it. But she chose Bayley and Sasha. Sometimes… I wonder how Raw will be if I didn't come back?' Yukie thought as she made it to the 6th floor where her hotel room was located._

_Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure played on Yukie's coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9+ as she saw an unknown number that happen to be a UK number._

_Answering it with caution, Yukie held it up to her ear and only said "Hello?" before hearing an older man's voice which sounded familiar._

_"Yukie Yoshihiro? This is Johnny Saint from NXT UK, how are you, Darlin'?"_

_"I'm fine. Wait, Johnny Saint? As in the NXT UK general manager?" Yukie asked._

_"Yes, you are correct on that. Sorry for calling you this late, even though its morning over here. But I heard about your achievements in the past few years from NXT to Raw from a familiar face." Johnny responded._

_"Who? Hunter?" Yukie asked as she made it to her hotel room, and heard Baron who was in the shower._

_"No, but does a Jordan Devlin ring a bell?" Johnny asked._

_'That jerk bastard enemy of mine?!' Yukie thought as she felt irritated while showing a vein on her balled up fist. "Yes, I know him. I met him years back before NXT. We were training together and we were more… competitive." She responded normally._

_"That's great to hear. And I really do need your help, even though you're over there on Raw, but I was wondering if you can help us over here on the NXT UK for a while, because we have two things that are supposed to happen in a two months from now." Johnny explained._

_"In two months? What is that?" Yukie asked._

_"One of them is the opening of a Performance Center here in London. And the other is, of course, our first ever Takeover in Blackpool. I would ask for Finn Balor's help and even his wife, but you are close to them. So, I need your help as an assistant manager, if you're willing to leave Raw to help us all out." Johnny responded._

_Yukie was thinking about over the phone as she was looking back at Baron who was still in the shower, before looking over at the corner of the hotel room to see her duffle bag._

_"So what do you say, Lovely? Will you accept?" Johnny asked once more._

_'Baron doesn't appreciate the work I've done to try and make Raw a better show. And yet he chose the hot pink ass of a troll to run the Women's Team of Raw.' Yukie thought. "I'll be on the first flight to London." She responded after taking a deep breath as she had her face in determination._

_Ending the call, Yukie put on her rose gold headphones over her ears as she decided to play Catch The Moment by LiSA on her phone before she started packing up her clothes, makeup and even a few of her cosplay ring attires that she didn't wear yet in front of the Raw or Survivor Series crowd._

_Amanda and Finn exited out of the elevator as they were holding hands, before seeing Yukie coming out of the hotel room with her duffle bag in her hands._

_"Yukie?" Amanda called out as Yukie didn't hear her._

_"Excuse me." Yukie managed to say, while moving out of Finn and Amanda's way before she called for the elevator._

_"Did she and Baron have a fight?" Amanda asked._

_"Who knows, Love." Finn responded, before they both saw that Yukie's left ring finger didn't have the engagement ring around it._

_It left Amanda worried of how Yukie left the hotel floor with a smile on her face…_

**Present time**_**,**_ _**January 10th 2019…**_

Amanda was a habitual coffee drinker… so when Hunter saw her drinking decaf tea, he walked over.

"How are you feeling, Mandy?" Hunter asked.

"Terrible." Amanda responded, Hunter noticing how pale she was.

"Are you sick again, kiddo?" Hunter asked.

"You heard me throwing up earlier?" Amanda replied, Hunter nodding.

"Yeah, I did. I'm worried about you, kiddo." Hunter responded.

"I haven't taken a test yet but…" Amanda replied, Hunter realising it.

"If it's positive, I would be so proud of you, Mandy. Try and take one." Hunter responded.

The two hugged and Amanda headed to hers and Finn's locker room… and let out a slight yelp as the Clearblue box was thrown at her, her holding it and seeing an angry Charlotte.

"Go and take one, you little whore. Maybe that's the reason why Yukie left you for good." Charlotte responded before leaving.

"God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes! Cause then you might know what it's like to have to choose!" Amanda muttered before going to take the test.

Finn was talking to Jordan when Charlotte walked over and slapped Finn, who was taken aback by it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Finn questioned as he held his left hand to his face.

"For getting that little whore pregnant." Charlotte responded.

"First off, Mandy's not a whore. Second, she and I made a miracle." Finn replied as Jordan turned to Charlotte.

"No wonder you're a thorn in Yukie and Mandy's sides. They can't stand you and even others with your attitude." Jordan responded.

Charlotte stormed off and Finn and Jordan went to check on Amanda… and found her waiting and looking at the tests, Finn walking over and sitting down next to her before rubbing her back.

"Be patient, Love. We'll know soon." Finn responded.

"Charlotte doesn't need to be a bitch." Amanda replied as Jordan closed the door.

"Oh there, you are. There something we need to talk about, Jordan." Yukie responded, as she walked towards him.

"It'll have to wait for a minute…" Jordan replied before Yukie opened the locker room door.

But the words she had prepared to yell had been replaced by shock when she saw Amanda and Finn… and her eyes drifted to the tests.

"Damn it, at the same time?! This is bullshit!" Yukie responded, after closing the door.

She stormed off and it left Amanda feeling hurt as Finn hugged her.

"Looks like that was Yukie. And she did change after she left. Why would she be angry?" Finn responded.

Amanda had a feeling that Yukie was going to run off again.


End file.
